A Quiet Afternoon
by asymmetric implosion
Summary: Sakura wants to listen to music with her favorite teammate only to be interrupted by the competition.  Naruto ONE SHOT


Naruto was digging through his closet looking for a radio. Sakura was over and she wanted to listen to music. Her favorite station was playing her favorite band all afternoon.

"Found it yet?" asked the pinkette from the door to his room.

"Almost," he replied.

Sakura sighed.

"If you don't know where it is, how do you know you almost found it?" she asked.

He chuckled.

"I just do. Trust me," he replied.

He didn't see her roll her eyes. When he finally pulled the small radio from under a pile of stacked orange jumpsuits he held it up like a trophy.

"Told you," he said happily.

Sakura was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. She had on her civilian clothes; a navy skirt, red sleeveless vest with a yellow undershirt. Her pink hair was shoulder length now. She left it loose today as it was a day off.

She shook her head before turning and walking back to his small living room. He plugged in the small radio and angled the speakers to face the couch. Sakura was sitting on the couch sipping a glass of water. After tuning the radio, Naruto walked over the couch and sat down. He grabbed the water glass on the table and took a sip.

"Hey that was my water," said the rosette.

Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I was thirsty. I'll get you another glass."

He walked to the kitchenette in his small apartment.

"You did that on purpose," she said.

He opened a cupboard a pulled out a glass. He filled it with tap water and walked back to Sakura. She was lying on the couch now.

"Hey," he said. "I was going to sit there."

She smiled at him.

"Punishment for intentionally drinking out of my water glass," she said. "You get the floor."

A dirty thought crossed his mind. She was lying on the couch in an inviting position. Naruto set the glass on the small coffee table. He was sure to lean over her and test the idea of lying down next to her. He hesitated for a moment and she noticed or so he thought. She didn't make a threat or any comment at all. Her lack of a reaction left him unnerved so he stood back up.

Sakura watched him as he moved to the other side of the table and sat on the floor. He didn't grumble or complain like she expected. The not-so-subtle lean over her was a test. She chose not to react to see his reaction to the prospect of being closer to her. She wasn't sure how far she'd let him go before stopping him. The idea of physical intimacy with him was appealing but she was concerned about their friendship and then there was the secret. She wasn't supposed to know the secret but she did. Only a select few knew about his heritage. She learned by accident. Accident probably won't be the word her master would use but it was her word. Openly discussing something so secret late at night with a door open was a bad idea. The Sake certainly loosened her master's tongue. Sakura was reasonably sure about her feelings for Naruto but she needed him to be honest with her. He needed to trust her and then she would change the status of their relationship. Truth might be ugly but it was truth. A beautiful lie led to a fantasy life until someone or something burst the bubble. She'd learned in the little dating she'd done since the end of the Akatsuki war that truth was what mattered. She accepted the horrible truths of Naruto's life and her role in the hatred toward him. He'd forgiven her so she had to forgive herself.

Naruto lied on the floor trying to figure out her lack of reaction. He immediately considered that she would be fine with a more intimate position, but his rational mind kicked in and gave a thousand reasons why she'd never accept him. She'd dated five guys since the end of the Akatsuki war. Each had a unique quality that she seemed to find attractive. One was a medic nin. They had a lot in common except his desire to chase nurses. The second was dark and mysterious. He was a Sasuke clone in many ways. His lie was that he was more into guys than girls. The third was a scholar of sorts. Their dates were frequently in the library or lectures on various topics. His lie was that he was involved with Sakura to win a bet with his friends about the intelligence of ninja. The fourth…well…Naruto wasn't sure if it was dating or just a meet up at the club they went to on occasion. He was an amazing dancer and Sakura loved that for some reason. His lie was simple; he was looking for a dance partner, not a life partner. The final guy was the most horrific in Naruto's mind. He was a Jonin. His skill and abilities were at a high level. He had discipline and maturity. All in all he seemed like a good package but his lie was to use Sakura to increase his position in the village.

In the time Sakura dated, Naruto remained single. He knew who he wanted but he couldn't come up with something that would impress his friend and teammate. he tried many things but none worked. He needed her love or some sign of commitment before he opened up to her completely. He didn't want her loving him because of his heritage. Real love didn't care about positions in a village or bloodlines. Real love was family be damned, I'll live in a cardboard box in the rain as long as I have you. Some days it felt like they had that. They shared something special but his lack of experience with love made it difficult for him to classify. As the song "Just Ask" started to play, he decided to do as the song suggested. Ask her directly about their status. Could he be more to her and what would that take? As his courage grew a knock on the door distracted him. He got to his feet and walked to the door. The person behind the door smiled at him with happy white eyes.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun," said the Hyuuga heiress.

Standing before him was another complication. Hinata was a nice girl but he didn't return her feelings. Getting together with Sakura would break Hinata's heart.

"Hey, Hinata," said the blonde.

Hinata's mid-back length, dark blue hair shown in the sun. She was dressed in her usual clothing with a lavender jacket and blue pants. Her jacket was partly unzipped to reveal the lightly armored mess shirt she wore underneath. She had a package in her right hand.

"I was in the neighborhood and I had these sweets so I thought I would stop by," said the white eyed kunoichi.

Sakura rolled her eyes from the couch. Hinata was as subtle as a cart wreck. Sakura translated Hinata's words into common language in her mind.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, I planned all night to come see you and I decided to build up my courage by making these sweets that we can share before you carry me off to your bedroom and make me yours."

The pinkette scoffed at the translation.

"Bless you," said the blonde to his guest.

Sakura was confused but her noise must have sounded like a small sneeze. She'd go with it. Using the opening, Sakura got off the couch and walked to the door. She took up a position next to Naruto. She was sure to appear unassuming. This was an innocent, friendly visit. They were just listening to music together. She didn't want to hurt Hinata's feelings but she hated the excuses Hinata came up with to see Naruto.

"Hello Hinata-san. They smell lovely," said the rosette. "Where did you get them?"

Hinata's face deflated like a balloon.

"Hello Sakura-san," said the heiress.

The white eyed kunoichi composed her face.

"I found them in the kitchen. They tasted delightful so I decided to share them with my friends. Kiba and Shino approved."

Sakura smiled.

"That is very nice of you," said the pinkette.

The medic nin was close enough to Naruto to convey a more than friendly relationship to Hinata. A woman would pick up that she was standing slightly closer to him than she would a friend. Her eyes would linger on him an instant longer than was required. She'd laugh a few seconds too long at his jokes. Women played games using tactics. If Naruto figured any of this out, he probably grab her and kiss her like he'd just won some tournament. It was only a matter of time and she'd decided to start applying more pressure to get him to tell her. Until then, she needed to keep Hinata out of her way. Naruto would ignore or dismiss the other women chasing him but Hinata…Hinata had been bold and told him how she felt. Naruto never directly responded to Hinata's feelings so she was a wild card in Sakura's plan.

Naruto could feel the tension growing between the two kunoichi. It seemed that Sakura did not approve of Hinata coming to his apartment. He was grateful when Sakura wasn't around when Hinata stayed the night on his couch after they talked until very late. He still felt awkward about her expressed feelings. He tried to let his feelings for her grow but his feelings for Sakura would stomp them out with the slightest flutter of green eyes or toss of pink hair.

"It was very nice of you to think of me," said the blonde trying to be polite.

His heart belonged to Sakura and he knew it. It was hard to tell Hinata in a nice way. The smile on Hinata's face was hard to take away. She was always smiling when he was around. It would be easier if she confronted him and demanded an answer. He could handle conflict but this passive approach to these matters was killing him.

Hinata opened the bag and pulled out a small container. She opened it and offered it to both of them. The teammates each took a single treat and thanked Hinata. Naruto gestured for her to enter to be polite. This gesture didn't sit well with Sakura. This was their time together. It wasn't a date but it was a special time and Hinata was intruding. Sakura was about to walk back to the couch when she decided to mark her territory.

"Would you like something to drink Hinata-san?" asked Sakura.

Naruto nearly choked on his treat. He swallowed the bite and smiled at Hinata.

"Sorry, my manners are terrible," he apologized.

Hinata assured him it wasn't a problem and accepted the drink. Naruto gestured to the couch and Hinata sat down. Before Naruto could sit Sakura returned with a drink and sat next to Hinata leaving Naruto with the floor again. He muttered as he sat down. Hinata asked about their activities and the music. Sakura was growing more irritated because Hinata kept talking. This was their quiet time. They'd sit quietly and listen to the music.

Naruto glanced at Sakura every now and then. Anyone that spent any time around her knew she was getting angry. He figured Hinata was the cause. She was talking a lot today.

"I'm sure you heard; Tenten and Lee are engaged now," said the white eyed woman suddenly shifting the subject from music.

"I saw the ring," said Sakura. "It was very nice."

"Really," said the blonde in complete disbelief.

The rosette rolled her eyes. Naruto was so excitable.

"They've only been dating for a few months," he exclaimed.

"Seven months," said Hinata.

He spoke to himself for a moment in disbelief.

"It seems fast," said the sage.

"It's not unusual. Ino and Choji dated eight months before he proposed," chimed in Sakura.

"Wow. I thought they dated for like two years," said Naruto.

Sakura shook her head.

"They were close friends and spent a lot of time together but they were a couple until the…well…October festival last year."

Naruto nodded. He never attended the October festival. Sakura went with one of her boyfriends. She had a miserable time. Her time would have been better spent with Naruto.

"That's good," he said after an awkward moment. "They're a great couple."

Sakura and Hinata nodded. Naruto turned his attention back to the music.

"I like this song," he said more to himself than anyone else.

After a silence during the song, Hinata spoke again.

"Na…Naruto-kun?" said the heiress.

Naruto turned his attention to Hinata. Sakura slightly seethed. She almost forgot Hinata was there.

"You said that seven months seemed like a fast engagement."

The blonde nodded.

"How long do you think a couple should date before they get engaged?"

The wedding bells were practically ringing in Hinata's eyes from Sakura's perspective.

"I don't know. I guess it depends on the couple. Ino and Choji were close for a long time so it didn't surprise me they got engaged quickly. They grew up together since their dads were friends. Lee and Tenten surprised me because…well…I never thought Tenten liked him all that much. Besides, Lee spent all his time with Gai-sensei. Other than training, I didn't think Lee had interests."

Hinata giggled.

"Lee-kun has other interests but he does devote himself to training."

"Such as," said the rosette.

"He is very skilled at origami," said Hinata.

Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing at the same time.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"Well," said Sakura. "Origami seems so quiet and Lee is so loud."

Naruto nodded.

"I was surprised as well but he is quite skilled," said the heiress.

The blue eyed Jonin nodded.

"Even after all this time, people can surprise me," said the blonde before lying down on the floor with his hands behind his head.

"I wonder who will be next?" he mused.

"My bet is on Shikamaru and Temari," said Sakura. "They've been together for a while and Temari will beat him until he proposes."

Sakura found the mental image of chibi Shikamaru getting hit on the head repeatedly with chibi Temari's fan very amusing.

"Nah," said the blonde. "Shikamaru is too lazy to propose. Too troublesome."

After thinking for a moment, he decided.

"I bet its Shino," said the blonde.

"Really," said Sakura leaning forward to see her teammate.

"I bet his clan has some process for selecting spouses. His fiancé will probably be a distant relative or something."

Sakura considered the possibility. It was difficult to believe that a woman outside the Aburame clan would understand their customs and all the bugs.

"Who do you think Hinata?" asked the blue eyed ninja.

Hinata's face turned bright red. She pushed her fingers together.

"Well," she stuttered.

Sakura was ready to pound her if she said her and Naruto.

"Me," said the white eyed woman.

Naruto sat up quickly and Sakura was ready to pounce.

"Who?" asked Naruto in complete shock.

"Kenryuu-sama," said Hinata. "The Daimyo's son."

Sakura's jaw dropped while Naruto burst out laughing and rolled around on the floor.

"What's so funny?" demanded Sakura.

"Kenryuu…that's priceless," said the sage.

Hinata lowered her head in disappointment.

"I don't mean it like that," he quickly added.

"You know him?" asked Hinata.

Naruto nodded.

"We met when I was training with Jiraiya. He was training to be a samurai. We spared some so he could fight against a ninja. I kicked his butt."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto had to brag.

"Oh," said the heiress.

"He's a nice guy and probably a pretty good samurai by now. He wanted to be the best. Congratulations Hinata."

Sakura offered her congratulations. The awkward silence that followed was broken by a knock on the door. The Hokage's apprentice sighed. Her afternoon with Naruto was slowly getting ruined. Naruto answered the door. He was met with a slap.

"What the hell was that for Ken-chan," roared the blonde.

"I am told that my fiancé is in your apartment," said a very proper voice. "And do not call me Ken-chan."

Hinata rushed to the door. Sakura walked casually to the door to find Naruto staring down a well dressed man with a sword on his hip.

"I apologize. It's my fault," said Hinata. "I stopped by to drop off some sweets and I lost track of time."

Sakura looked at the Daimyo's son. He was decent looking but nothing special. Neji was standing behind him.

"I apologize, Uzumaki-san. I did not know Hinata-hime was with a group," said the well dressed man.

Naruto muttered curses after the couple left as he walked back to the couch. He plopped down and crossed his arms.

"Rip him a…he's gonna…," continued the blonde until Sakura sat down next to him.

She was as surprised as Naruto. Hinata was engaged. Sakura was so lost in thought that she did notice him looking at her.

"You OK?" he asked after a long silence.

Sakura nodded.

"I'm surprised. I didn't think…well… I thought Hinata was hung up on you," admitted the rosette.

Naruto nodded.

"She's been more talkative lately. She hasn't passed out in a while either. Eghh, I'm happy for her."

The medic nin nodded again.

"I guess I didn't respond to her feelings and she moved on. Good for her. I didn't have it in me to break her heart and now she is getting married so I don't have to worry about it."

Sakura was looking at Naruto. She suddenly panicked. He could move on as easily. He might have started already. Her plan was in doubt now. Sakura got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen with her water glass. It was an excuse to put some distance between her and her teammate. After a few deep breaths and a filled glass of water, Sakura walked back to the couch to find Naruto lying down. He was smiling at her.

"My turn to have the couch," he said playfully.

Sakura leaned down to put her water down. She leaned over him this time. The smile on his face and his warm blue eyes made it hard for her to stand back up. She couldn't lose him but she needed something from him. He needed to tell her the truth. They could keep beating around the bush or they could be happy. Sakura moved with a purpose. She straddled him which caused his body to tense. His face was covered in a bright blush. Once she was balanced, she reached down and grabbed the front of his orange shirt. She pulled him up so they were nose to nose.

"Since you refuse to do anything, I guess I have to take matters into my own hands," she said matter of factly.

She tightened her grip on his shirt. Naruto gulped.

"I will tolerate you eating ramen, saying stupid things and coming back from missions badly beaten. I will live in this tiny apartment and push for hours to bear your children and I ask two things in return."

Naruto nodded quickly.

"One. Unconditional love."

He nodded again.

"Two. Honesty. If you keep anything from me I will leave you after beating you beyond senseless. I will make sure you regret the day you lied to me," she said.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm not talking about birthday presents or surprise parties. I'm talking about that you ate dinner with a woman that expressed more than friendly interest in you or our children did something wrong. You lie to me and I will end you."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I guess I have something to tell you," he said in a nervous tone.

Sakura let him explain everything to her. She nodded and thanked him.

"You knew," he said after a moment.

She nodded.

"Then...wait…why didn't you," he started but didn't finish.

He was thinking hard. Sakura released her grip on his shirt after pushing him back onto the couch. She moved so she could lie next to him. She adjusted her head on his chest.

"Sakura…does this mean?" he started.

"Yes, Naruto. We're boyfriend and girlfriend now," she said in an even tone.

She could feel his smile. She smiled as well. It was nice to be like this. She had her favorite music and her favorite person in the whole world. She'd worry about introductions to her parents, dealing with all their friends' reactions, the comments by random villagers and her master's approval tomorrow. Right now, she wanted to lie on his chest and listen to the music.


End file.
